


Heartless

by t0talcha0s



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Death(s), Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Law-centric, M/M, Mentions of strawhat pirates and Donquixote pirates, Spoilers through and following dressrosa arc, Third Person POV, but those are the important for, companion piece to "seasick", just can't get the symbolism of the heart seat out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar D. Water Law was a man of a attachments, and he vowed that he would honor those attachments if it killed him, or of it killed someone else (Law preferred it be a certain someone else), but he would even himself admit that he was tangled in a bloodline that was, perhaps, none of his business. </p><p>Not that that would stop him from making it his business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> By the way: the skips in the timeline are indicated by hyphens and it goes, Childhood - minion island - caesar's factory - mid-dressrosa - post dressrosa (in the going luffy-Senpai).

The first time Law heard Donquixote Rosinante's (or Corazon as he was so often referred) voice he was dumbfounded. Perhaps because he never spoke, but more likely because he could clearly remember Doflamingo explaining that his brother had gone mute after a terrible, traumatizing accident. The facts just didn't add up and even if Rosinante wasn't mute Law couldn't believe he would talk to him, a dying brat who tried to kill him, and not talk to his own blood relative. Law didn't understand a lot of things, and Rosinante's confusion and conflicting world views certainly didn't help. 

"My brother is a monster." He had told Law, with such certainty in his voice that Law couldn't help but believe him, but it contradicted with what he knew. Baby 5 and Buffalo preached Doflamingo's goodness, he took them all in, he gave them a family, and a home, and food, and love. Law was curious as to what would make Doflamingo's very own brother believe he was a demon, especially given no one else saw it. Doflamingo obviously loved his brother, he made sure he was healthy and well taken care of and the same endearing care he had for the rest of the family he had for Rosinante tenfold. Law couldn't see the monster in him, but he believed Rosinante anyway, because Rosinante cared for him in a way Doflamingo didn't, more deeply and familiarly and much more personally, and as he ran off to protect Law, Law barely cared to think that Doflamingo was anything but the monster his brother believed he was. 

-

Law knew he didn't like Minion Island from the looks of it, snow, all that white reminded him of Flavence, reminded him of death, but the minute he was informed Doflamingo, the damn monster he be, was coming to find Rosinante (his beloved Cora-San now) and himself on Minion Island it felt like hell on earth. 

"He won't kill me." Rosinante had promised him as he placed Law in a treasure chest, Rosinante was already beaten ragged by Doflamingo's right hand man Vergo and Law could hear the way his chest shuddered when he breathed. Law nodded, though he was not at all assured. _Your brother is a monster Cora-San._ Law itched to tell him. _You told me so yourself._ But he refrained from speaking his mind, keeping young lips sealed shut. Rosinante told him once again, "I love you, Law." Law knew, he said it so often, and before Law could respond the lid to the chest was being shut and his world was black. Law gripped the sides of the chest as he strained to hear what was happening. He knew Doflamingo was there, heard him speak. 

"You won't shoot me." So confident, almost condescending, Law wished Rosinante would shoot him. 

He heard a gunshot. 

He knew it wasn't Rosinante's gun. 

He could feel his vocal chords screaming, but he made no noise. 

He heard a second gunshot.

He kicked the chest and tried his damnedest to scream for his Cora-San. He felt the chest being hoisted into the air and carried and he cried out again. Kicking and screaming and he remained so painfully silent, he felt wetness on his cheeks. 

Law felt the wall of silence around him lift. He knew Rosinante was dead, Doflamingo was a demonic, heartless, ruthless monster, Cora-San was right all along, and his death would not go without justice. 

-

Donquixote Doflamingo for the rest of his life haunted Law's dreams like dancing shadows and massive monsters roamed other's dreams; pink feathers and the gum-bearing grin he saw in the newspaper having the same effect as a slap in the face or a glove thrown. Law had dedicated himself to taking down the man who took everything from him. It became his life. His tattoos, the hearts anyway, were for Rosinante, and the "Death" across his fingertips was a promise that those very hands would bring about Doflamingo's end. Finally his, not particularly extensive, plans were finally coming to fruition. He couldn't help but feel elated, overjoyed, and almost, dare he say, giddy that he had the disembodied head of none other then the Demon Bamboo himself at his mercy. He didn't know much of Vergo's past (certainly not that he held the position he treasures (the original "Cora-San" it would seem)) He barely knew any of Doflamingo's past, even that involving Rosinante, but he was fully aware that Vergo was Doflamingo closest "friend" (a term used loosely because Law knew the two of them held much more then a friendly adoration, but Law had never known that deep romantic intensity such as they held). The idea that he could destroy the person Doflamingo adored and wholeheartedly loved and trusted sent dancing shivers up his arms. 

"You don't know joker's past and that will cost you your life." Vergo's words struck through Law's haze of pride and annoyed him. _Shut up old man._ He wanted to say, but he decided actions speak louder then words, and chopped Vergo's head in half. An explosion had never been so damn satisfying. He could feel Doflamingo's future anguish and devastating pain wash over him and he couldn't help but smile (or SMILE was it). Giving Doflamingo a sliver of the torture he felt each day without Rosinante was so fulfilling, even if his reasoning for doing so was utterly selfish, it felt great either way. 

-

Law's chest ached, he was so tired and each minute movement ached, but that pain was shoved aside in his mind in favor of the pain blossoming through his chest where the bullet had sunk. He could hear Luffy calling for him, but he didn't register it, he could hear Doflamingo saying something to the crowd who had watched their beloved king damn a man. There was so very much to be focused on yet Law found himself thinking of nothing but the intensity of Doflamingo's gaze. Even behind ridiculous glasses it sent shudders running through his veins, he could feel it the minute he brought up Rosinante, the hatred. His was a gaze of a damaged man, one who was wronged, and his voice stood steady as if he were on autopilot, as if that overload of pure rage and devastating emotion had caused his systems to shut down and an emergency backup take over. The irony of the gunshot didn't pass over Law's head, taking his beloved Cora-san's place it would seem. He didn't dare bring up Cora again though, Rosinante obviously meant more to Doflamingo then Law, and his limited knowledge of the brother's relations, could fathom. 

Law was blown away, not just by the explosion against his chest but by how foolish he had been to discredit the older Donquixote. Vergo's words came back to haunt him and Law thought perhaps he had touched a nerve he shouldn't have pressed at. Doflamingo's actions told him he would never know, nor could he understand Doflamingo's knowledge of Rosinante, and the idea that anyone knew Rosinante better then Law, despite their limited time together, made his blood boil. Of course Law could say the same to Doflamingo, he would never understand what he and Rosinante had in their limited time and the knowledge of another side to his brother obviously infuriated him. 

Law felt like he could laugh, oh how stupid and delusional they both were, oh who could possibly comprehend the truth, or were both of their truths legitimate? 

Law found himself throw back into the moment (this painful reality) when he was picked up by the man he despised, the man whom he could not wait to bless with death, oh how legitimate a dream. 

-

Two days ago the wreckage of Dressrosa had settled, in utter disrepair and still blood stained in choice places, and just as the kingdom had settled as had the strawhat crew and their temporary companion. The Going Luffy-Senpai wasn't their first choice of ship but who were they to deny booze and a place to relax after a trying battle. Law would be the first to call the battle trying as he was, for lack of a better word, exhausted, completely and thoroughly exhausted in every manner of the word. His arm stung with the slightest contact, his chest wheezing with each breath, and the pride he had expected from destroying his enemy for his beloved Cora-San, absent. He heaved out a sigh, every minor movement much more laborious then it should be. He barely heard the conversation those around him held, caught up in a daze of stillness. He knew what he would be doing next, traveling with the strawhats until he could reach his crew and depart on his own, facing minor problems as they came. However the question still remained, what now? 

He had pledged himself to Rosinante that he would bring his demon brother to justice and it would seem the fallout of Dressrosa would be the best he could ask for. His lungs feel empty, even when he fills the with painful breath. Doflamingo, his one goal was gone, what did he have to dedicate himself to now. 

His chest lurched with longing and though I was a celebration he just felt empty at best, there was nothing for him to do. His purpose was served, and there lay nothing to guide his future. What would he tell his crew? What would he do from there on? 

Doflamingo had haunted his dreams for years, his entire life, and now that he was out of the picture his ambition was lacking. He was cured and already a doctor, his younger dreams come true, and he was alive (oh so painfully alive) and it would seem he would steadfastly stay that way for once in his life. Any eminent danger may serve as a minor threat but that still lead nowhere for the heart captain. This deep, seething, gnawing, _ravenous_ uncertainty found in the midst of such vast, confident certainty. 

Rosinante was dead. 

Doflamingo was done for. 

So where does that leave him?

**Author's Note:**

> Man I just can't get the dubious (if not sketchy) morality of Rosinante and Law out of my head, plus Vergo and Doflamingo are too important to that narrative. (Plus my post-dressrosa Law predictions now that he's lost what he was fighting towards) I'm on tumblr at barefootcosplayer


End file.
